100 Drabbles and Oneshots
by lalalalala9
Summary: Short little bits on Bankotsu and Kagome's relationship. 100 drabbles and oneshots about Kagome and Bankotsu.
1. Sword Size?

AN: This is my favorite pairing ever, to think me and my friend were laughing at this pairing a few weeks ago. Well, anyways I just felt I should write something for this pairing. EXPECT OUT OF CHARACTER NESS

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it if I did The Band of Seven would be alive and it would probably suck and neither of these things are true so I do not own it

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

Inuyasha's eyes darted around to the sleeping travelers, checking to make sure everyone was asleep. He had no idea the Kagome was wide awake and fuming.

'Ugg, that jerk. We all know he's going to sneak off to Kikyo' Kagome thought to herself. 'Doesn't her realize how much it hurts me?'

Awhile after he left Kagome walked into the woods. When she saw him her heart almost stopped. "Bankotsu?" she asked her voice laced with fear and embarrassed.

"Aren't you Inuyasha's wench?" He asked waiting for her to blow up.

Anger started to boil inside Kagome "I am NOT Inuyasha's wench. Why the hell do people say that, I don't even like him like THAT WAY! My Name is Kagome KA GO ME!"

"Someone has a temper, KA GO ME." he said mochking her. "Then who do _you_ like that way?"

Kagome started blushing there was no way she was going to tell him she had a crush on him. "Umm, he has a sword." 'Ha a lot of people have swords'

"How big is it?" He asked his smirk growing.

"Sword size." 'Sword size? Kagome pull yourself together.'

"What does it look like?"

"Like a sword."

"What does _he_ look like?"

"Like a person."

Bankotsu kept stepping closer and closer, and he could tell she was getting nervous. That just made his smirk grow.

"Who is it?"

"Not telling."

"Why not"

"He might hear me."

"Well where is he?"

"You really want to know? Right in front of me." Kagome said leaving an awestruck Bankotsu grinning like an idiot. 'So she likes me.' he thought with a smirk.


	2. Blushing

AN: I won't post these until I have a couple since they're so short I _try_ to be fair.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah don't own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

"Hey, Bankotsu. " Kagome said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Bankotsu said waiting for her to blush. '3-2-1 Yep there it is. Why does she always blush we've been "dating" for a few months now.'

"Bankotsu, do you enjoy making me blush?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Yep." he said with a smirk. "You look nice when you blush."

"Arg! Stop making me blush." Kagome shouted

"But it's so hard to resist." Bankotsu said with a smirk.

"Great I like someone who seems to live to embarrass me."

"It's not my fault you just blush so easily." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Kagome!" a sound was heard from the forest.

With a sigh Kagome said, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." He said hugging her.

As a reply she kissed his cheek making Bankotsu to blush for a change.


	3. Secrets

AN: Well, I'm having a bad boring day. My little brother's friend's here Arg how can they be SO ANNOYING I'm going to kill something. Oh and just to say these are really just to improve my writing skill so, feel free to flame.

Disclaimer: Yadadada don't own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

Oh no this was bad, very bad. How could this be happening why her? Or at least why couldn't her boyfriend be the leader of a band of killers that _didn't_ work for Naraku. But NO! He had to be the leader of Shichinintai. Right now he and Inuyasha just happen to be battling each other.

"That the best you got Inuyasha?" Mr. Cocky-Ass asked.

"You won't be saying that for long you arrogant zombie." Just as Inuyasha was about to unleash Windscar when Kagome yelled,

"Sit boy!" Everybody looked at her like she grown another head, except for Bankotsu who was grateful to have a girl like Kagome.

Kagome sweat dropped, "Uh, I thought Bankotsu was going to hit him or something." 'Great lie Kagome.'

"Damn it wench! What was that for?" Inuyasha shouted when he got up.

"Sorry it was an accident." Kagome prayed Inuyasha was stupid enough to fall for it.

"Feh" Inuyasha said then everyone got back to fighting

The battle progressed _very_ slowly. It was Bankotsu against Inuyasha, Sango against Renkotsu and Ginkotsu, Miroku against Jakotsu. Suikotsu was fighting Kagome and Shippo.

"Time to die girl." Suikotsu laughed as he was about to slash Kagome up. Seeing this Bankotsu "accidentally" almost hit Suikotsu with his Banryuu.

Luckily Suikotsu just jumped out of the way. He dropped the girl and looked at Bankotsu with disbelief "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled.

"Umm, I slipped?" Bankotsu tried to find a lie remotely believable. When everyone gave him the yeah right look. He sweat dropped. "Shichinintai, retreat." Bankotsu ordered as they headed out.

"Wait just a minute!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sit!" Kagome called and raced into the woods.

**Later That Day…**

"Bankotsu, this is going to be way harder than I thought." Kagome stated the obvious.

"I know, but until the time comes we should try to keep it a secret better. Plus you should be thankful, I saved your life." Bankotsu smirked.

"Yeah, well goodnight." Kagome said as she waavws goodbye.

"Goodnight." He replied without a care in the world. He knew he wouldn't mind keeping this secret a little longer.


	4. Beautiful Views

AN: FLUFF that is a very fun word to say fluff. Well anyway here's another drabble.

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

The Sun was slowly setting. Feudal Era sunsets really were more beautiful than the ones in the modern era.

"Hey, Bankotsu." Kagome said deep in thought. Feudal Era sunsets were very breath taking, but not as breath taking as her boy friend.

"Hello beautiful, what'cha thinking about." He asked admiring the beauty in front of him.

"I'm just admiring the beautiful view." Kagome said staring at the suns orange and red hued rays, day dreaming about Bankotsu.

"Beautiful view, hmm, I know what you mean." he said staring at the gorgeous girl rapped in the sun's rays.


	5. Favors

AN: Just to let people know All of the drabbles are related, I mean well it's kind of like telling a story just leaving out A LOT of details, but they're not in order. And I have to say thankyou to my FIRST REVIEWER YAY YUTI-CHAN

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

"Bankotsu would you let me go home if asked?" Kagome questioned trying to figure out if Bankotsu would be like Inuyasha.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I'm not your boss or anything." Bankotsu said wondering what she was up to.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a tiny little favor." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Bankotsu wondered.

"I need to go back to my umm, village for a while and Inuyasha won't let me go. So I was wondering if you could distract him for a little while." Kagome asked getting to the point.

"Why not, I haven't fought the mutt for a while anyway." he said, "But you have to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Kagome questioned.

"You have to give me a goodbye kiss." Bankotsu said.

"Well that's not much of a favor. I would have done that anyway." Kagome said placing a soft kiss on Bankotsu's lips. "Thank you, and you better not get yourself killed."

"I don't plan on it." Bankotsu said as he headed towards Inuyasha.


	6. Nice Going

AN: I'm in a very good mood I don't know why but I am, well anyway, here's another drabble. And yes I know this really doesn't involve Bankotsu and Kagome, but I just put it her so live with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

It was your average day in Feudal Japan, well besides the fact that Kagome was unconscious.

"What did you do inu baka?" Bankotsu yelled. Thanks to Inuyasha freaking out when he saw Bankotsu approach Kagome, she was knocked out by a very large rock aimed for Bankotsu. Inuyasha _really_ shouldn't play baseball.

"It's your fault you were going to kill her!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Well at least I don't knock my friends out!" Bankotsu snapped.

'Hmm, maybe I should tell them that I'm awake, but oh well.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Zombie!"

"Mutt!"

"Shit Face!"

"Dog Breath!"

'This has been going on enough.' Kagome thought.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome asked.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine." Kagome said, but was facing Bankotsu.

Bankotsu understood and slowly lowered his Banryuu. "Catch you later, dog breath."


	7. A Mercanary and a Miko

AN: Well, there's not really much to say

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

"Kagome, I know you're thinking of your secret crush. Please tell me who it is. At least describe him." Sango said to Kagome while they were relaxing at the hot spring.

"Well, he's sweet, funny, strong, nice, handsome, and he's perfect!" Kagome said and sighed lost in her fantasy world.

"Well, he sounds great Kagome, and I'll stand by you no matter what, but could you just tell me his name?" Sango pleaded.

With a sigh Kagome said, "Bankotsu. Well, I should get going." she said gathering up her supplies leaving Sango to think.

'Who would've guessed?' Sango thought, 'A mercenary and a miko in love.'


	8. Chocolates

AN: It's me again, so here's another drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

With a sigh Kagome heaved her giant backpack out of the well. She slowly walked towards the giant tree that she and Bankotsu first met each other at.

'Hmm, I wonder where he is.' Kagome thought. She reached into to her backpack and pulled out her chocolates.

"Hey what do you got there?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome jumped almost five feet in the air, "Bankotsu! Don't scare me like that! Oh, and this is a treat from my, umm, _village._ It's really good, try some."

Bankotsu reached for one. Popping it in his mouth he exclaimed, "This is really good!" After awhile he added with a smirk, "You taste better though."


	9. Stars

AN: This is the last one today I'll post another one tomorrow though

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

Bankotsu looked around to the other members of the Band of Seven. They were asleep, well at least he _thought_ they were asleep. He quietly made his way towards Kagome.

"Hey Kagome." Bankotsu whispered.

"Huh, oh hello Bankotsu." Kagome whispered back.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just remembering what my father told me." Kagome said. "He said that everyone has there own star to watch over them."

"I think we do too." Bankotsu said. 'I'm pretty sure you're my star.' he added in his head.

The rest of their night was spent in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.


	10. Snowed In

AN: Well here's number 10 YAY HOORAY PEACE hehe sorry about that, I've got a tiny little sugar rush. Anf it's thunderstorming. The next oneshot I post tomorrow will sort of be connected. to this

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Inuyasha

BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME

"Hey Bankotsu, would you like some ramen?" Kagome asked. Currently they were snowed in. That equaled one thing, a very pissed off Inuyasha, a figity Sango, a worried monk, and an asleep kitsune.

"What's ramen?" Bankotsu asked.

"Ramen is a really good food from my village." Kagome answered.

"Does it taste like chocolate?" he wondered.

"No, chocolate is sweet and ramen, well, just try it." Kagome said.

"If you say so." Bankotsu said taking a bite out of the noodles. Immediately his face lit up.

"You like it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, your village has good food! Where is it?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Umm, it's, umm, to the south." Kagome came up with a realistic answer.

"Maybe one day you could show me it." Bankotsu said.

"Yeah, maybe." Kagome said as Inuyasha busted open the door.


	11. Aftermath

AN: Well, yeah like I said in the last drabble these two are connected, but this one really focuses more on Kagome and Inuyasha fighting. And I just put this there because well I can.

Disclaimer: Man this gets annoying, no I don't own Inuyasha nor am I claiming to **ok?** Sheesh

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

"What the Hell!?" Inuyasha shouted when he saw Bankotsu sitting together and talking like they were long time friends.

Sango and Miroku stood in the doorway. Miroku had a look of shock on his face, but Sango was trying to not laugh at her friends predicament.

"What, are you friends with the enemy now?!" Inuyasha shouted again. Steam was really coming out of his ears.

"Inuyasha! Listen, what was I supposed to do, let him starve?" Kagome shouted equally angry.

"Yes! You just go back to making out with him!" Inuyasha shouted. By now they were standing up and yelling in each others' faces.

"Inuyasha aren't you going to fight me, of course there's no way you could beat my Banryuu…" Bankotsu boasted smirking.

"Wench!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Bankotsu sweat dropped when he realized he was being ignored.

"You jerk!" Kagome shouted back.

"Inuyasha! Quit ignoring me and fight me, damn it!" Bankotsu yelled.

"What is it?" Inuyasha shouted in Bankotsu face.

"Forget it!" Bankotsu said and stormed out of the hut. (Someone apparently doesn't like getting ignored.)

"Arg, Sit! I'm going home, jerk!" Kagome said slamming the door with a thud, mirroring Inuyasha's.


	12. Sweetly Imature

AN: Yep another drabble. The next drabble will have BANKOTSUXKAGOMENESS because the last few haven't had really anything to do with them together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

"Kagome…" Bankotsu started. Kagome had the weirdest look on her face.

'It's not fair whys his hair so soft? He doesn't even no what shampoo is!' Kagome thought angrily. 'Maybe I should ask him, no I'd look stupid.'

"Kagome!" Bankotsu shouted.

Kagome jumped two feet in the air. "WHAT!? WHAT WAS IT?!" she shouted.

Bankotsu burst out laughing. "Ha-ha you should of ha-ha seen your face!"

"Shut up!" Kagome said annoyed. "You are such a child!"

"Yep, that's why I have you, gorgeous." Bankotsu said smirking seeing a faint blush on Kagome's face.

'He's so immature, but he's really sweet sometimes.' Kagome thought to herself.


	13. Say my Name

AN: Here's another drabble. Drabble 13.

Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha.

BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME

"Hi, Bankotsu." Kagome said. Bankotsu just continued resting on the tree with his eyes closed.

"Bankotsu. Bankotsu! BANKOTSU!" Kagome shouted getting irritated.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"Quit ignoring me." Kagome said.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was listening to you say my name. I like the way you say it." he said his eyes closing again.

Kagome blushed.

"Kagome! Inuyash's being mean to me!" they heard Shippo call.

"Bankotsu, I got to go see you later." she said as she walked away.

"Bye Kagome." Bankotsu said waving.

'Hmm, I like the way he says my name too.' Kagome thought slightly blushing.


	14. Flowers

AN: Wow, drabble number 14 cool. Umm, yeah and thank you to everyone who reviews. You guys rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

"Hey Kagome." Bankotsu said. She was currently sitting by the well reading one of her weird books.

"Oh, hi Bankotsu." Kagome said cheerfully.

"I got you a present." he said holding up a flower.

"Thanks Bankotsu." Kagome said blushing a little.

"Hey Bankotsu." Kagome said.

"Yeah," he answered. "What is it?"

"This is poison ivy." Kagome said smiling a tiny bit.

"It is? Damn it." Bankotsu said under his breath.

Kagome took the flower and put it in a plastic bag. "It doesn't matter I like it anyway."

"Yeah, well, umm, I got to go. Bye." Bankotsu said as he took off into the woods.


	15. Rain

AN: Long time no write. Sorry I've had major writings block with BOTH of my stories, and I started school Monday. Well, enough pointless excuses, on to a drabble.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

It had been raining a lot lately. Kagome was surprisingly thankful. The rain gave her much needed peace.

"Hey, why are you out here in this weather?" Bankotsu asked oblivious to the rampage of emotions going on in Kagome's head.

After what seemed like forever to Bankotsu, Kagome answered, "It just makes me feel better. It seems to cleanse me. It's like it washes off my emotions and makes me feel at peace. What about you, why are you out here?"

"Oh, I was just looking for you." Bankotsu said sheepishly.

"Well, thanks you made me feel a lot better." Kagome said laughing a little.

'Bankotsu is just like the rain.' Kagome thought smiling at him.


	16. Welcome to the Future

AN: Well, I'm bored, so here's another drabble. This drabble has two parts, the next part will hopefully posted tomorrow, I'm not sure though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

"Hey Kagome." Bankotsu said sitting on the well.

"Oh, hi Bankotsu." Kagome said sitting right beside him.

"I haven't seen you in a while, what have you been doing." Kagome asked him.

"Nothing really. What about you?" Bankotsu asked. She had been really secretive lately.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome said a little too quickly. Kagome let out a scream.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu shouted.

He tried to stop her from falling down the well, but it was too late. Now both of them were crashing towards the bottom.

Bankotsu braced himself for the fall, but was instead surrounded by a blue light. 'Huh? What's going on?' he thought.

'Great, now he's going to find out.' Kagome thought to herself 'Well, I was going to tell him soon anyways.'

After a few minutes both their feet touched the bottom.

"Where are we?" Bankotsu asked.

"Welcome to the future, Bankotsu." Kagome said barely above a whisper.


	17. Explaining

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Gomen, Ledson, Sorry. That was sorry in 3 languages, I'll really try to update sooner. Oh, and I didn't explain how Kagome met everyone because you probably know already and this _is_ a drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi does.

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

Bankotsu was rarely shocked. He wasn't shocked when his father betrayed him and his mother. He wasn't shocked when the lord they were fighting for turned on them. But he was shocked now. "The future?" he stuttered, a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do.

"Yes, I know I should have told you earlier, I was just scared-"

"InuTrasha would get mad?" he finished for her 'Damn that worthless mutt.' he thought angrily.

"Yes. Hey! I told you don't call him that!" Kagome shouted. She couldn't help but to defend her friend.

"He's still a dumb dog." he muttered under his breath.

"Bankotsu, I guess by now you should know how I really came to the Feudal Era." Kagome started to explain the long tae of how they all met.

"That's pretty much what happened so far." Kagome ended.

Bankotsu was speechless for a second time that day; Kagome does know how to do that to him.

"Well you got to visit my village after all." Kagome said cheerfully after awhile.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Bankotsu said.'One of these days I'll give you a grand tour.' Kagome promised him in her head.


	18. Another Fight

AN: Wow, 310 words not counting AN I really need to make these shorter. I know these really haven't had much Bankotsu and Kagome , but the next chapter will have some I _promise_.

Disclaimer: nope don't own it

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

Inuyasha and Bankotsu were at it again.

'Bankotsu really should give it a rest. Inuyasha doesn't even know I know him as anything other than an enemy.' Kagome thought anxiously. Currently, they were in the middle of another one of there traditional name calling contests. The bad part was that the entire Inu-tachi and Shichinintai were watching, their weapons put aside.

"Mutt!" Bankotsu shouted in Inuyasha's face.

"Zombie!" Inuyasha shouted towering over Bankotsu.

Kagome rubbed her temples. She could feel another migraine coming on.

"You know you're not the only one that's seen Kagome's village!" Bankotsu yelled without thinking. After what he said registered in his brain all he could think was, 'SHIT!'

Kagome stopped pounding her head into a nearby tree. The others just stared with there mouths slightly agape.

"You lying bastard! Tell him Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I didn't mean it!" Bankotsu said in a hurry. 'Damn, how am I supposed to get us out of this?' he asked himself mentally.

"Yeah, he's crazy!" Kagome shouted equally as fast.

Sango giggled quietly to herself, Miroku shot her an odd look. She just shrugged.

"You lying bastard! Don't tell such stupid lies! Kagome would never betray us!" Inuyasha shouted, as he lunged forth with Tetsusaiga in hand.

Kagome shifted nervously. 'Am I really betraying them? Bankotsu would never hurt me, but what if that is just an act?'

Bankotsu blocked Tetsusaiga with Banryuu. "Prepare to die!" He shouted at him striking him with his sword.

"That's enough! Sit!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha fell on the floor. "I'm tired of the headaches! That's enough you two!" She shouted as she raced into the woods.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he followed her. Bankotsu wanted to also, but he already pushed it enough today.

"Shichinintai! Retreat!" He hollered as he walked in the opposite direction. They just shrugged and followed him.


	19. Bliss

Wow, this is very fluffy. MEAP will be over soon, so to celebrate, I got this out. YAY for me.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi owns Inuyasha not me

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

Kagome has known Bankotsu for a long time, and every time he kissed her, she was always blissful.

"Hey gorgeous." Bankotsu said capturing her lips before she could answer.

After the kiss was over Kagome was still in a blissful state. He always did that to her.

After a few moments Kagome replied. "Hi Bankotsu. What have you been doing the past week?"

"Nothing." Bankotsu said rushed. He had been trying to find a good present for Kagome, but every time a village saw him, everyone would run away. Then he would have to kill a bunch of people, which he didn't mind doing, but Kagome would hate him for it.

'Look at me, not killing people for a girl, never thought I'd see the day.' he thought giving a dry laugh.

"Well, come see me again tomorrow, right before I go back to my time ok." Kagome said before giving him a short kiss. 'He's lying to me, but if it's important, he'll tell me.'

Kagome left before Bankotsu could answer, apparently Kagome made Bankotsu get light-headed, too.


	20. Wishing

AN: The MEAP got over at the end of last week. I'm about halfway through writing chapter 6 of my HmH to those of you who read it also. Now we just have spirit week and I'll be back to my normal schedule

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

"Bankotsu, look! There's a shooting star." Kagome said happily.

"So?" Bankotsu asked in a bored tone.

Kagome rolled her eyes at how Inuyasha-like he was. "You're suppose to make a wish." Kagome didn't really believe in that much either now that she was almost sixteen, but still like to for fun.

"A wish? You have to be kidding me." Bankotsu scoffed.

"Bankotsu, have fun for once in your life." Kagome said, her voice stern.

'I guess I'll humor her' "Fine, you win." Bankotsu said wishing on the star.

"Thank you." Kagome said sweetly.

Bankotsu let the curiosity get the better of him. "So, what did you wish for?"

Kagome shock her head and smiled at him.


	21. 100 Sheets of Crumpled Papers

AN: This is one of my favorite drabbles. I don't know why. XD Sorry for the VERY long wait, too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

Kagome was teaching Bankotsu how to make paper cranes.

"Ok, you just fold it like that, and you're done." Kagome finished as she triumphantly held up a perfect looking paper crane.

Bankotsu snorted. "Why would you waste time making these anyway?"

"Because, they say if you make one thousand of them, you'll be granted a wish." Kagome said as she stood up and brushed grass off her skirt.

"That's silly." Bankotsu said scowling.

"It's fun." Kagome assured him. "I'll be back in an hour or two, _try_ to live a little."

Kagome walked towards the forest where Inuyasha and the others were.

"Paper cranes." Bankotsu chuckled dryly at the idea. "Granting wishes."

After a few minutes of sitting there, he shrugged. 'Well it can't hurt.' he thought as he picked up a sheet of Kagome's strange paper.

Kagome soon returned after an hour like she promised.

"So… how many have you made so far?" Kagome asked the curiosity getting the better of her.

A barely noticeable blush spread across Bankotsu's face.

"Umm…" he started. "I wasn't paying attention that much when you showed me."

Kagome looked behind Bankotsu to see about a hundred sheets of crumpled up papers.

Kagome sighed and laughed. "Same old Bankotsu she muttered under her breath.

Bankotsu smiled because Kagome was happy, and that was all he wanted, except for Inuyasha to die, of course.


	22. Not Even Twilight

AN: It's been a long time, sorry. December is the busiest month of the year with me. Updates will be very slow with this month, sorry.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, and I don't in anyway.

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

It was twilight, Bankotsu's favorite time of the day. It was when the sun was almost set and light in dark mixed together and created something utterly beautiful.

Bankotsu smirked as he thought about the girl leaning next to him. 'She is just as breathtaking as the twilight.' he thought blissfully to himself.

"Bankotsu," Kagome started, "why did you take me here?"

"I just wanted to try to find something as beautiful as you." he replied, after all this time, he still enjoyed seeing her blush.

Bankotsu got his wish, Kagome resembled a tomato.

"Well, did you find anything?" she asked embarrassed.

"Nope, and I don't think I ever will." he replied, this time smiling a sincere smile, while embracing Kagome in a hug.

"B-Bankotsu…" Kagome stuttered at the close contact, even now Kagome wasn't used to the sparks that she felt when they hugged.


	23. Spring

AN: Here's Drabble 23. Only 77 more to go. =D Happy New Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

The scent of flowers wafted across her nose. Spring was beautiful, especially when you had some one to share it with.

Kagome's hands intertwined with Bankotsu's and she was perfectly fine keeping it like that.

"Bankotsu, thank you." Kagome whispered, still holding his hand.

"For what?" Bankotsu asked, twirling a strand of Kagome's hair.

"Nothing really, just for being here." Kagome told him.

"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." Bankotsu smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome said as she relived that beautiful night.


	24. First Kiss

AN: Sorry, if it's bad, I accidentally deleted it and had to start over again. I hope you like it. =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome tapped her finger on the window of the car, she had to go see Bankotsu, and she couldn't be late! As soon as the car stopped, she jumped out, shouting farewells to her family.

She flipped over the well and was surrounded by the mystical blue light.

She started to climb up the ladder, but before she could apologize to Bankotsu, he crushed his lips onto hers.

Kagome deepened the kiss and put her hand on him.

Soon, Bankotsu hoisted her off the annoying ladder.

"Hey, Bankotsu." Kagome sighed and let out a small giggle.

"Hi Kagome." Whispered back, smirking.

They just sat their mesmerized by that kiss. Neither of them would ever dare to admit it, but that was both of their first kiss.


	25. Snuggling

AN: 2 in one day, great, well I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

It was pouring, sure Kagome liked the rain, but not for two days straight.

"I am sick of all this rain; it's going to flood if it keeps at it like this!" Kagome mumbled angrily.

"I thought you liked the rain." Bankotsu mumbled, apparently everyone was in a bad mood from the weather. That was the whole reason Kagome and Bankotsu were here, Kagome got into a fight with Inuyasha.

"I do, just not forever." Kagome answered, temporarily out of her grouchy mood.

"Yeah, well I guess being under this tree isn't so bad, since you're here." Bankotsu said, smirking as he wrapped his arms lightly around Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I guess not."

They stayed there all day, sitting in the rain.


	26. Fireflies

AN: I'm sorry it's been so long, my computer was broken, but I got it fixed last week. Finally, here's my next drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Fireflies danced across the grass, blinking in apparent rhythm to the wind. Bankotsu smiled, he found it interesting the she would be amused by something as simple as fireflies, but he figured that was just Kagome, she loved the simpler things in the Feudal Era. Maybe she would be willing to stay with him, he thought as he stared as she attempted to catch one.

Startled from his thoughts, Kagome declared her voice full of triumph. "I got one Bankotsu! Come and look."

He made his way over to look at the little beetle cusped in her hand.

"Quick, make a wish before it flies away." Kagome said holding the bug towards him.

Bankotsu smirked, yes Kagome was strange. "Is this like wishing on stars?" He asked, although he still couldn't help but scoff at the idea.

"Yes, exactly like that." Kagome answered. "Hurry before it gets away!"

"Fine." He said, giving a small chuckle at her antics before he closed his eyes.

'I wish Kagome will stay with me.' he thought as the firefly drifted towards the moon.

"Bankotsu, why don't you try to catch one, or are you too chicken?" Kagome smiled, teasing him.

"I'm not a chicken like that bastard half demon, I don't run from any challenge." Bankotsu declared somewhat childishly before he took off towards a firefly that was flying by him.

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Yeah right,' she thought, amused 'I guess things between them will always be the same.'


	27. Sick Days

AN: I'm posting two in one day to try to make up for never posting. Also, thanks to -WhiteStars- for giving me this idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

They _really _needed to learn to stop being in the rain for so long…

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed, and took a tissue and rubbed her sore nose. She had a major case of bed head and she personally wondered if she was ever going to see the sun again.

"I hate being sick." Kagome muttered to Bankotsu, who was also sick and right next to each her, sharing Kaede's large blanket.

"It's your fault." Bankotsu accused.

"It is not, quite being so cranky Bankotsu." Kagome said irritated. Apparently, Bankotsu became grouchy when he was sick, and that was making Kagome very irritable. No wonder everyone had high-tailed it out of here when she went to check on him the first night she became sick.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Bankotsu apologized, "I just hate being sick."

Kagome couldn't help but understand. "Yeah, it's no trip to the beach. At least we have each other, though." Kagome whispered as she rested her head on Bankotsu shoulder. She knew they would have absolute peace until at least tomorrow, seeing as Inuyasha and the others left for information on Naraku and Kaede was taking care of a women who was giving birth.

"I guess that's one good thing about being sick." Bankotsu muttered, enjoying playing with Kagome's hair. After awhile he muttered, "The only good thing."

Kagome giggled at how much Bankotsu and Inuyasha really could be like each other. 'Maybe that's why they hate each other so much.' Kagome wondered before shutting her eyes and falling asleep while Bankotsu messed with her hair.


	28. Missing You

AN: Well, here's another drabble. If any of you care my birthday was on the 9th. XD Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs strictly to Rumiko Takahashi.

BANKTOSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME

Kagome let out a happy sigh when she walked out of the field the well was in. She would never had imagined it would be so difficult to spend a week without Bankotsu.

'Not too long ago I would have liked it.' She thought showing a smirk proving she had been spending a lot of time with Bankotsu.

Stepping towards their personal meeting place, a tree about twenty feet away from the Goshinboku. Although it wasn't nearly as big in comparison to the Sacred God Tree, it was still exceptionally big.

Kagome smiled when she felt someone grab her around the waist.

"I missed you." Kagome whispered before laying her shoulder on his chest.

"Did you have fun?" Bankotsu questioned. He was still very curious about the future, "You still haven't given me that tour." Bankotsu muttered while playfully pouting.

"Someday," Kagome promised. "But, yeah, it wasn't too bad. My aunt that I had to visit lives in the country. It almost looks like the Feudal Era, but the Feudal Era's a thousand times prettier."

"Kagome! Are you back?" They could here a voice holler loudly from a distance, it had to be Inuyasha.

Both of them concurrently let out annoyed huffs. Inuyasha seemed to be getting a little suspicious, well more like jumping to conclusions in Inuyasha fashion. Although true conclusions…

"I have to go." Kagome mumbled smiling sadly."I know, I'll see you soon though." Bankotsu said watching Kagome walk away. 'Stupid half demons.' Bankotsu thought annoyed to himself as he sat in the lush grass.


	29. Birthdays: Kagome

AN: Well, here's another drabble. Sorry I haven't been much of a writer lately, I've been feeling discouraged and lazy, lately. :D I added the colon after birthdays because who knows, I might make one for Bankotsu, too.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor never will own Inuyasha.

**BANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOMEBANKOTSUXKAGOME**

Kagome smiled a bright, cheerful smile. With the sun shining down on her face, Bankotsu couldn't help but think that she resembled a goddess.

"Thank you Bankotsu, it's wonderful." Kagome said truthfully, her new birthday present was in her hands.

"You like it?" He asked unsurely, he had not been sure that she would like any jewelry, but he couldn't think of anything else that women like.

Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around Bankotsu tightly. "Of course I do, silly. I would like anything you gave me."

"Really?" Bankotsu asked, thinking for a moment, he continued, "What if I had given you a plain, boring rock?"

"I would have treasured it always." Kagome responded teasingly, although she was telling the truth.

She let go of Bankotsu and tied the midnight blue cloth bracelet around her arms. "Bankotsu, where did you find this?" She asked suddenly, Kagome had never seen anything like this, even in the Feudal Era.

"Let's not worry about that, for now." Bankotsu said, giving a nervous chuckle, making Kagome wonder what he was up to.

'I wonder what she would say if she knew that was made from part of my spare haori. She would be even angrier if she knew I forgot her birthday until yesterday.' Bankotsu felt bad about temporally forgetting her birthday, but apparently Inuyasha forgot, too. At least he had remembered in time to run around crazily to find something she might like.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome shouted for the third time.

"Huh?" He asked snapping back into reality.

"I said I have to go, my mom wanted me to be home in time for her to cook a dinner for my birthday, and it's getting late. Oh, and thanks for the bracelet, I love it, it's so cool!" Kagome responded cheerfully.

"Okay, bye Kagome, I'll see you soon." Bankotsu said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Well, that was close close one. I'm just glad she likes it.'


	30. The Guessing Game

AN: Hey everybody, what's up? Life's fine for me, if you care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"The Guessing Game" was a little secret game Kagome and Bankotsu liked to play with each other in their spare time. Sure they could just tell each other, but that wouldn't be nearly as fun.

"Hmm, what should we guess about today, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked as he reached out his hand to help her down.

Kagome smiled and took his hand gratefully. "Well, we haven't done our favorite colors yet. Let's guess our favorite colors.

"Okay, I guess that your favorite color is green." Bankotsu said, and laid down on the grass with his arms tucked behind his head.

"Nope." Kagome answered with a cheerful grin.

"Red?"

"Try again."

Bankotsu looked at her, and said "Blue, it _has_ to be blue."

"I wouldn't say it _has_ to be, but yes, blue is my favorite color." Kagome replied, "Now it's my turn!"

Kagome scooted closer to Bankotsu, who was still lying lazily on the grass with his eyes shut. "Is yours blue?" She muttered, yawning, the hot day was taking its toll on both of them.

"Not at all." Bankotsu answered evenly.

"Then, what about yellow." Kagome questioned.

"Not yellow either."

"Fine Bankotsu, I give up, just tell me already." She sighed, it was such a lethargic day, and she figured she would let him win this round.

"So, I win?" He asked teasingly.

"Uh-huh, you win, now what is your favorite color?" Kagome pressed.

Bankotsu smirked, "My favorite color is pink, Kagome."

Kagome blinked, "Why pink?"

"Easiest question you asked me all day," Bankotsu started, but he looked over to Kagome and saw that she was clenching the grass and fast asleep. And he couldn't help but sigh in relief and curl up next to her. He knew all too well that he would have gotten slapped for saying that it was because her underwear was pink.


	31. On a Mission

AN: Hey, it's me again. I decided to post right before school so be lucky I am such a devoted writer XD, yeah right, I'm really bad about updating. Enjoy drabble 31!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome maneuvered her way through the large crowd. There was not necessarily a lot of people, but everyone in the whole village had gathered around the center to see Inuyasha, most of them had only seen a demon once or twice and all were petrified. At first, Kagome had tried to calm them down, but had given up and decided to go on her mission. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was on a mission.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome didn't realize were she was going until she bumped into a person. "Sorry," She grumbled, looking up. To her surprise it was her the very cause of her mission. "That was no fun!"

Bankotsu looked at her, "What was not fun, bumping into me? I certainly thought that was fun."

Kagome ignored his perverted remark. "You completely ruined my mission. Go hide so I can try to find you."

Bankotsu smirked. "So, you were on a mission to find me?"

"Yep," Kagome declared proudly.

"Maybe I was on a mission to find you." He said while causally wrapping his arms around her.


	32. Kidnapping

AN: Hey, I am back! Did ya miss me? Sorry, I have been busy. I will try to be a more frequent updater.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Bankotsu?" Kagome whispered; it was past midnight. Normally, she would be asleep, but Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyo.

A pair of muscular arms picked her up bridal style. Letting out a shriek, Kagome turned to face cerulean eyes.

"Shh," Bankotsu muttered, "You'll wake your friends up. Stay still, I'm kidnapping you."

Kagome complied and let him lead the way, not that she had much of a choice in the matter.

After trekking though the woods for a little while, they came across a small cave.

Setting Kagome gently down, Bankotsu proudly announced, "We're here."

Kagome's eyes had started to adjust to the darkness and took in her surroundings, "Yes, but where is 'here'?"

"You, Kagome Higurashi, are looking at the one and only Band of Seven's hideout." Bankotsu proclaimed jokingly.

Kagome laughed and smiled, "Yeah right, well than show me to my room."

"This is our hideout, don't you believe me?" Bankotsu questioned.

The smile disappeared right off her face.

"What do you have a problem with that?" He asked, secretly hurt by her silence.

"Won't they try to kill me?" Kagome wondered. She had already had bad luck with Mukotsu and Renkotsu; she was worried about what the others might try to do.

"Are you scared?" Bankotsu teased, the smirk spreading across his face once more.

"No," Kagome protested vigorously.

"That's a relief; if you were scared then I might feel guilty about kidnapping you." Bankotsu teasingly admitted.

"Wait, you were serious!" Shock was evident on Kagome's face.

Bankotsu nodded his head and looked at her as if she was stupid.

Regaining herself, Kagome smiled. "Fine, I can handle that."

"Whatever you say, Kagome." Bankotsu grinned, "Remember, I am going to have to act like I don't know you and I am just using you to get to Inuyasha. The others will be mean, and I won't be able to stop most of it."

Kagome acquiesced to the circumstances. "Just before I become officially 'kidnapped', why are you taking me in the first place?"

"I'm not sure, for a change I guess, plus we could have some fun at night." Bankotsu answered while smirking.

"You pervert!" Kagome yelled, but her voice held no anger.

"So what, the others will return tomorrow morning. We have the rest of the night to ourselves." Bankotsu said suggestively.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head in disapproval.


	33. Vacationing

AN: School is out, finally. Here's another drabble, this one goes together with the last. Tell me if I should make another one to go with these two or if I should leave it at this. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome smiled and touched her sore lips. They had not gone too far last night, but Kagome did get a lesson on how to kiss and make the other person faint. She wished she could have seen her face when he first kissed her, she had been stuttering like crazy and her face must have been crimson.

Bankotsu had just left to go find some fruit for breakfast, and said the others would be here shortly. He told her that they would not treat her that nicely, and that he could not either. Kagome had smiled and said she did not care as long as she spent time with him.

Minutes later Bankotsu returned with a handful of assorted fruit, mainly different types of berries.

"Did you miss me?" Bankotsu asked, a playful smirk on his lips, he knew he only had a little while to spend with Kagome before his brothers came.

Blushing, Kagome's smirk mirrored Bankotsu's as she replied, "Yes, with every fiber of my being."

Bankotsu took this as an opening and placed a kiss on her lips. "Think of this as a vacation, okay. I promise we'll have more fun tonight."

Kagome nodded, knowing he would stay true to his word. It was rare to see this side of Bankotsu, and Kagome secretly loved it, which is why Kagome never complained once when the others insulted her or called her names. She just tuned it out and thought of her nightly vacation.


	34. Escaping, or Not

AN: Well, hey guys, how's life? It's been awhile since I wrote anything. I'm not really happy with this one, but who am I to judge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Looking around, Kagome walked quietly past the sleeping mercenaries, careful not to wake anyone, especially Bankotsu.

Bankotsu and Kagome had spent all night the night before trying to figure out how they should go about Kagome returning to Inuyasha, which led to some disagreements. Bankotsu wanted to fight with Inuyasha, so he insisted they wait until Inuyasha found them. Kagome wanted to just "sneak" back.

'I don't care what he says. I am not going to make a big deal about it, there's no need for them to fight all the time. But I doubt Inuyasha even cares that I'm gone.' Kagome sighed, she was trying to push away the feeling of guilt for just abandoning Bankotsu, but it wasn't working too well.

Kagome smirked triumphantly when she made it far enough away that she could walk loudly and let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding.

"Thought you could escape, huh?"

Kagome let out a scream and whipped around. "Bankotsu! I was just… going for a walk."

He raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "I hate to do this Kagome, but I'm going to have to punish you for trying to escape."

Before Kagome could protest, Bankotsu captured her lips in a kiss. This act alone caused Kagome to forget about what she was going to say.

He explored every inch of her mouth, but a glint in his eyes showed that he wanted to do much more. Finally, he released his hold on her.

"Well, maybe I could stay for one more night." Kagome said breathlessly, with her cheeks tinted pink.

"Good choice, I wouldn't want to have to punish you again." Bankotsu whispered in her ear, causing shivers to go up Kagome's spine.


	35. Jealous

AN: Not too bad in getting this one up, right? I am _trying _to be a faster updater.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Bankotsu glared at the half demon. He had finally allowed Kagome to go back "the boring way" and decided it would be best to spy on them, for safety reason, of course.

"Kagome, where were you? We were all so worried." Inuyasha embraced Kagome, causing knots in Bankotsu's stomach to form.

Bankotsu sulked, 'That bastard, I don't care what Kagome says, I'm gonna kill him one of these days!' It was taking a lot of will power not to do that just now.

Kagome blushed from the close contact. "Bankotsu captured me, but I escaped while he was asleep.

That caused Inuyasha to boil with rage. "That bastard! I'm gonna kill him one of these days."

Kagome inwardly sighed. She was anticipating the fight that was going to erupt between him and Bankotsu by tomorrow.

"Inuyasha, I have a headache. I am going to go for a short walk, ok?" Kagome needed a few minutes to clear her mind. She felt so guilty, she was betraying both of them, not matter what she did. Kagome had to stay with Inuyasha to find the jewels, and she couldn't just abandon her friends.

Inuyasha nodded, and then went to tell Miroku and Sango that Kagome had returned.

Kagome walked into the woods. "What should I do?" She whispered to herself.

"You could always kiss me." Bankotsu answered, smiling playfully.

"Bankotsu, what are you doing here? Were you spying on me?" Kagome shot him a dirty look.

"Spying is such a harsh word, I prefer watching." Bankotsu said, walking next to Kagome.

"Whatever." Realization hit Kagome, "Bankotsu, if you were jealous, you could have just said something."

"Me? Jealous? Never." Bankotsu asked, there was no way he was jealous of the mutt, right?

Kagome shook her head at him, but then intertwined hands with him and set out on her walk.


	36. Studying

AN: I hope you all had a happy fourth, residents of the USA! (And hey, even if you aren't from the US, I still hope you had a good one.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, I just like to mess with them.

* * *

Bankotsu drummed his fingers on the cover of the strange book. "What is this for?" He asked, trying to successfully read the cover.

"That's my history book." Kagome answered, not even looking up from her notes.

"You mean it has stuff in it from here?" Bankotsu questioned, the book suddenly sparked his interest. If only he could read all the huge words in it.

"Yep," She replied, again her eyes not venturing from her cue cards.

Bankotsu flipped the book open to a random page. "Does that mean that it has information about the Shichinintai in here?"

"No, people have never heard of you in my time." For the first time since Kagome had pulled out her textbooks an hour ago, he actually had her full attention.

"What?" Bankotsu shouted.

Kagome shushed him, "Calm down, Bankotsu."

"How can I calm down? People don't even know I exist!"

"_I _know you exist though." Kagome said smiling.

"True, and you _are_ the only one who matters." He whispered in her ear, causing Kagome to blush.


	37. Tease

AN: Sorry for the late update, my computer had a virus, _again_. That happens a lot when you have a younger brother obsessed with wrestling. *sigh*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome briskly made her way towards their meeting place, careful not to keep Bankotsu waiting. The last time that had happened, he punished her. On second thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all; Kagome couldn't help but think as a blush appeared on her face.

"You're late Kagome," A voice whispered from behind her, causing Kagome to gasp.

Kagome barely managed to squeak out a sorry. Oh how she hated just how tongue-tied she became when Bankotsu wanted to play one of his 'games' with her.

"I might just have to teach you a lesson." A dangerous smirk played on the young mercenary's face.

He turned Kagome around a planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"You are such a tease, Bankotsu." Kagome muttered under her breath. "Just kiss me already."

Bankotsu laughed, "Well, I wouldn't want to disobey the princess's order now would I?" And he continued to kiss her until the sun came up.


	38. WinWin Situation

AN: Well this is a short one, but I just couldn't bring myself to add anything to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never have, never will.

* * *

Bankotsu looked at Kagome with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Seeing his target was vulnerable, he pounced, causing his victim to break out in laughter.

"Bankotsu? What are you doing?" Kagome asked in-between giggles.

"Oh, nothing."

'Sure sounds like nothing. I'll show him.' Kagome smirked and prepared her attack.

She grabbed onto his ankles bringing him down with her, although she wasn't planning that he would land on top of her.

Quickly, pinning Kagome down, Bankotsu started to shower her with kisses. "I win."

Kagome pouted, "Fine, you win. Just don't stop."

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms. But don't worry, when I'm through with you, it'll be a win-win situation." He smirked and continued to finish his little game.


	39. Practicing

AN: Hmm, another short one, I guess. Oh well, I'll make it up to you guys somehow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

"What _are _you doing?"

Bankotsu swiftly turned around to face the young priestess. "Nothing,"

"It didn't look like 'nothing'.' Kagome commented while suppressing a giggle.

Bankotsu had been playing with Kagome's mirror. He had been making faces in it and kissing it. A sight that Kagome found hilarious.

"Shut up," He mumbled and Kagome could have swore that she saw the faintest bit of a blush on his cheeks.

Kagome started laughing.

"I had to practice," He complained.

"For what?"

"This," And with that he swept Kagome into the air and kissed her.

"Did it pay off?" He asked a while later.

Kagome could only nod.


	40. Shopping

AN: This one's the longest one I've written in a long time. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I just like to mess with the characters.

* * *

"We done yet?" Bankotsu asked pleadingly. He was holding at least fifty pounds in various objects, mostly herbs.

"Not yet, I still have to buy a few things for my grandpa, his birthday is soon." Kagome answered while browsing through some rocks.

"Come on, I swear that'll all this stuff weighs more than Banryuu."

"Oh it does not." Kagome said before buying seven colorful rocks. "I doubt it weighs more than ten pounds."

Bankotsu said nothing, and just stood there pouting.

Kagome saw this and giggled. "Quite that." She ordered although the smile on her face indicated that she didn't mean it.

"I still don't see why I had to come, what about that demon slayer." Bankotsu grumbled lightheartedly.

"Sango? Oh she's busy. She went back to her village yesterday, and she probably won't be back until tomorrow."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Yes, yes. I owe you. What do you want?"

Bankotsu smirked. "You know exactly what I want."

He burst out laughing when Kagome's darkened considerably. "You pervert!"

He just continued to laugh, causing Kagome to sigh.

"I'm finished." Kagome declared happily.

"Finally," Bankotsu muttered. "Why do women take so much pleasure in shopping?"

Kagome ignored the comment. "Now it's time for your reward."

This caused Bankotsu to smile, not smirk, smile. Something Kagome noticed he didn't do to often.

Kagome kissed Bankotsu on the cheek.

"Is that all?" He wined.

"What is it you had in mind?" Kagome questioned playfully, allowing Bankotsu to take her breath away.

"I think you already know."


	41. Spontaneous

AN: Here you go, Rhinna224, your long one. Really, this is actually a oneshot, since it exceeds drabble limits by 38 words. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, never will.

* * *

Bankotsu was always so different. He never planned his actions like other people, it was all on a whim. Kagome noted that he never bothered to find the scenic places, he just made her melt wherever. And because of this, their relationship had nearly been exposed countless times. But, Kagome couldn't help but wonder he was just charming naturally, which she figured he was because almost every time she was with him, he immediately caused her to melt.

Which was what he was doing now.

"Kagome, Kagome? Kagome!" Bankotsu kept calling, waving his hand in her face. Seeing that she still wasn't paying attention, he pouted.

'Yes, he is charming isn't he? It must be natural.' Kagome was thinking to herself, so deep in thought that not even the mercenary's acts were bringing her out of it.

Bankotsu continued to pout, giving a half-assed glare at Kagome.

'I wonder if that time where he walked in on me at the river was on purpose, probably was.' Kagome unknowingly said the last aloud.

"Probably was what?" Bankotsu nearly shouted. He hated being ignored, hated it. More then the mutt.

'Or when he kidnapped me, that was probably a spur of the moment thing too.'

"Damn it! She's probably thinking about that stupid mutt."

'What about that time when we got stuck in that cabin, I wonder if he actually did that on purpose, you never know.'

An idea formed in Bankotsu's head. He crashed his lips on Kagome's, bringing the love-struck girl back to reality.

Kagome was the one to deepen the kiss, though, something she usually left up to Bankotsu to make the first move.

Occasionally coming back from air, the make out session continued on. Bankotsu trailed kisses down her jaw line, smirking when she moaned in pleasure.

They probably would have gone farther if it wasn't for Jakotsu interrupting him. "Oh, _gross_!"

This caused the pair to snap away from each other so fast that a loud _whoosh_ could be heard.

"Yep, definitely spontaneous." You could hear Kagome whisper to herself.

"Brother Bankotsu? What are you doing? With a women?" Jakotsu asked, his eyes wide.

Bankotsu was speechless, a rare thing.

"What did this women do to you?" He pointed at Kagome as if she was a criminal.

"This women is Kagome. And I like her, so you're going to have to deal with that Jakotsu."

'He's defending me.' Kagome had never felt so happy.

"Fine, but why?"

"Because, she's the best girl in the world. And I think you two would become really good friends if you gave her a chance."

'Best girl in the world?' Kagome was blushing and nervously twirling her hair.

Jakotsu looked defeated. "Okay, I'll give her a chance, but I doubt that I would like her."

"You'd be surprised, now can you go? We were kind of in the middle of something." Bankotsu said, giving him a push in the opposite direction. "Go cut up Inuyasha!"

Jakotsu heard this and a sadistic smile stretched across his face and he sprinted towards the forest for Inuyasha was camping, "Will do!"

"Now this 'best girl in the world' wants to continue, so come on." Kagome teased, embracing Bankotsu, who almost blushed. Almost.


	42. Answers

AN: Oops, I was planning on taking an entirely different direction with this than what turned out. Oh well, I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Bankotsu smirked as he felt the tingling of the fizzy drink down his throat. It was one of the things Kagome brought back from her time and gave to him. He could usually suspect a new invention every time she went back, but for the last few times he hadn't received anything.

This definitely made up for it though. The taste was sweet and fruity, like nothing he had ever experienced before. Plus, the stuff made him feel more alert and wide awake.

"I take it you like it?" Kagome questioned after watching him take the first sip and then quickly guzzling the carbonated drink down.

"Yeah, this is the best thing yet!" Kagome laughed at Bankotsu's enthusiasm.

"That's good," Kagome said, although her voice drifted as if lost in thought.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him, and after a few minutes spoke, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Truth was that she was thinking about their future. Naraku was bound to catch on soon enough, and when that happened, who knew what he would do?

Bankotsu looked at her skeptically but let it slide.

"Bankotsu…" She started, but cut herself off.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind…"

Bankotsu glowered. If Kagome would give him answers, he was going to have to kiss them out of her.

Kagome's mouth opened suddenly when Bankotsu lips smashed onto hers, nothing like the gentle kisses he had given her a few minutes ago. As soon as it started, it ended.

After a few minutes of sitting there, dumbly opening and shutting her mouth, she spoke.

"Fine, I'll tell you, you manipulative jerk." She tried her best to sound serious, but the fact that she was laughing didn't help much.


	43. Apple

Sorry it's been so long guys. My computer has a virus and I lacked general inspiration, but I'll try and update more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Apples, Bankotsu never cared for the overly sweet fruit. They were just too… something.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Kagome asked once more while sitting across from him. She figured he would turn her down, but it didn't hurt to be polite.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Really sure?"

Bankotsu was starting to get annoyed. "Yes!"

"You don't have to yell." Kagome pouted before returned to her usual cheerful demeanor.

The mercenary sighed. Sometimes that girl could be unbelievable.

Kagome sat her apple down on her backpack. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." And in one fluid motion she placed her lips onto Bankotsu's.

Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock. Her lips tasted nice, a little sweet, but sour at the same time.

"So did you like it?" The priestess asked after a few moments pause.

"Like what?"

"Apples, of course!"

That was what the sneaky girl had been planning all along. Bankotsu shook his head, he wouldn't ever really fully understand her.

"They taste much better on your lips." Kagome blushed just a tiny bit at that. "But you really shouldn't start what you can't finish."


	44. Bribery

AN: Bankotsu doesn't appear in this chapter. Sorry, but I figured something like this would probably happen, and I really wanted to write it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

* * *

"I still don't see why Bankotsu had me baby-sit his women." Jakotsu grumbled to himself, although Kagome heard every last word.

Said miko sighed and idly thought, 'What happened to giving me a chance?' It was hopeless, Jakotsu was determined that she was a "retched fiend". It wasn't like she meant to spill water on him, she had just tripped and fell. Jakotsu should have known by now that she was clumsy when handling water, the other day she had spilt some on Bankotsu as well.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered sarcastically.

"Heh, 's not your fault." He slurred lazily while trying to relax, halfway asleep. "He just hasn't seen the light."

"The light?" Kagome repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, one day he'll see the light and realize that men are so much better than women." Jakotsu answered dramatically, getting up from his makeshift bed of grass and leaves.

Kagome suppressed a giggle, choosing to find his distaste for women more humorous than wrong. 'It will save a bunch of arguments to just go along with it.'

"Just like one day my beloved Inuyasha will see the light." Jakotsu finished significantly, clutching his hands together like the girls in Kagome's school would sometimes do when they were talking about their crush.

"You know if you want, I could put in a good word for you." Kagome smiled and laughed. Bribery was a bad way to earn friendship, but at least it was something.

"You'd really do that?" Jakotsu asked, his eyes shining brightly. Then he questioned, "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch." Kagome assured him. Adjusting the position of her legs, she smiled reassuringly.

"Fine, let's go." He said after a few moments thought, tugging the girl along.

"Wait, what?"

Jakotsu smirked, "Do you really think I'd just take your word for it. Maybe you're not _too _bad, but I still don't trust you."

Kagome sighed, 'It's a start.'

Minutes later, they arrived where Sango and Inuyasha were. Sango was polishing her Hiraikotsu and Inuyasha was just sitting on top of a tall tree, watching the demon slayer.

"I'll just hide and make sure you do it, okay? And don't take all day, either!" Jakotsu whispered, crouching under a bush.

Kagome nodded and walked up to the half demon.

"Inuyasha, can you come here for a second?" Kagome asked quietly.

"What?" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree in one graceful movement.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"Get on with it!" Inuyasha shouted, interrupting her.

Kagome glared, "Have you… Have you ever thought of dating men?"

"What!"

Kagome winced at his expression. If Bankotsu would have been here, he would have died laughing.

"Yeah, I bet Jakotsu would make a great boyfriend!" She finished with fake enthusiasm.

Sango didn't look up from her weapon, but she had to bit back a fit of laughter. She knew about Kagome dating Bankotsu, so she probably knew the others. She had a feeling that Jakotsu put her up to this.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked dumbly after a few seconds of being in shock.

"I mean, I'm sure he'd always love you, and wouldn't it be so much fun to have him cut you up?" Kagome blabbed on stupidly, trying to ignore how red her face was coming.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "What. The. Hell." He grounded out after a few minutes.

Sango was laughing, and Kagome just smiled. "You just think about it, he could prove to be great."

Kagome then walked away, not noticing Inuyasha's expression. She bit her lip, hoping this was enough to convince the mercenary she was trustworthy.


	45. Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

I just recently had a four day sick vacation from school, so I figured I had to do _something_ productive and type this up for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Please tell me!" Kagome whined, her eyes pleading at him.

"No." Bankotsu responded simply.

"But Bankotsu…" Kagome whined again, getting on her knees and begging.

"No."

Kagome huffed. She didn't see why he just wouldn't go ahead and tell her what was in his pocket. That was all she wanted, was that really too much to ask?

"Why can't you tell me?" Kagome shouted, getting up from her knees and crossing her arms.

Bankotsu smirked. "Your too nosey for your own good."

"I know that. But I _have_ to know or else it will just eat away at me." Kagome said while sighing, realizing that this was getting her nowhere.

Kagome swore Bankotsu's smirk was getting bigger. The priestess narrowed her eyes at him. Time to go in for the kill.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips onto hers, smirking into the kiss while watching his surprised expression.

Kagome then stuck her hand into the pocket in his hakamas and pulled away once she obtained her prize.

'A piece of string. This was what was in his pocket?'

"String…" Kagome muttered dumbly.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Never said it was anything special."

"Well, when someone comes up to me and says, 'I have something in my pocket' I tend to think it's something worth mentioning!"

Kagome shook her head at him. Unbelievable. She was going crazy over nothing.

The mercenary smirked. "Women really are pure evil, I swear."

Kagome giggled. "Didn't anyone tell you Bankotsu? Women are made of sugar, spice and everything nice."

"What a load of shit." He muttered under his breath. Kagome responded with a playful glare.


	46. The Beach

AN: I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update. My computer has a virus and I took it to get fixed in like Mid-October and still haven't gotten it back yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Bankotsu exhaled slowly, the beach atmosphere was relaxing.

He wasn't the only one who liked beaches. Kagome ran up to him, her clothes were soaked, very clingy…

"Bankotsu, get up! You can't just lay there all day." Kagome scolded, crossing her arms over her chest, she obviously noticed how clingy her clothes were.

Bankotsu readjusted his position from underneath his tree. He was now lying down on his back, looking straight at Kagome.

"You can't make me," Bankotsu smirked and winked at Kagome.

Kagome blushed and huffed, turning away from the mercenary.

"Watch me,"

A few moments later, Kagome had retrieved her water bottled and completely dumped the contents on Bankotsu's head.

"Oh, it's on now,"

Bankotsu stood up and mock glared at Kagome, smirking as he watched her run off. He could use a good chase. That girl could definitely run, even in the sand.

The mercenary sped after her, closing in fast. Kagome noticed this and made a sharp turn, causing Bankotsu took fall behind again. Kagome paused and caught her breath and Bankotsu grabbed her around the waste and held her in his arms bridal style.

"Got you," Bankotsu whispered in her ear.

Kagome smiled, she enjoyed being in Bankotsu's muscular arms more than she cared to admit. "Put me down."

Bankotsu held her closer, feeling up and down her smooth legs.

"Bankotsu put me down!" Kagome shouted, embarrassed by Bankotsu's actions.

He smirked, "Fine, you asked for it."

He walked up into the water and carefully tossed Kagome into it.

"Hey!"

Kagome resurfaced and grabbed his arm, catching him off guard and pulling him down.

"You got your wish."

Kagome stared at Bankotsu, confused, "What wish?"

"You finally got to see with my clothes wet." Bankotsu answered smugly.

Kagome punched him lightly in the chest. "Oh shut up, I saw you looking at me."

"There's nothing wrong with admiring, Kagome." Bankotsu pulled Kagome closer and kissed her, tasting saltwater on her lips.

Kagome smiled and mumbled, "You're a jerk, you know that?"


	47. Forgiving

Here you go, I'm sorry it's on the short side, but I'm kind of in a hurry. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I never will.

* * *

"Here you go!" Kagome said happily while shoving the box in his hand.

Bankotsu stared at Kagome blankly. "And just what is this for?"

Kagome sighed, "You know…"

"No, I don't" Bankotsu shook his head.

Kagome sighed again. That was typical, oh so typical. Inuyasha was just as bad about stuff like this.

"It's our anniversary, you jerk! We met each other one year ago!" Kagome responded angrily.

Bankotsu's eyes widened in surprise, he did not just forget that. He was screwed.

Kagome sighed a third time and mumbled. "You should be lucky I'm so forgiving."

Bankotsu pulled Kagome into his arms. "You should be lucky that _I'm_ so forgiving."

Kagome stared at him blankly.

"Kagome, our anniversary is tomorrow."

Kagome's eyes became huge and her face reddened.

'He's lying, wait no, no he's not! Great, I made an idiot of myself!'

Bankotsu hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear, "I know how you can make it up to me."


	48. Breaks

AN: Yep, she's back! I finally have a new computer (after battling a virus for over two months) and I made this one of my first things to do on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Bankotsu was a busy person. He was a mercenary, a part time slave to Naraku and a babysitter. It was a miracle Naraku didn't know about his relationship with Kagome as it was. He didn't want to push it.

But, he was still liable to a few breaks now and then, wasn't he? Whenever he had time to himself, he would almost always be spending it with Kagome. Especially now that Naraku had come out of hiding, Bankotsu was having more time than ever.

Bankotsu was on one of these breaks at the very moment.

Kagome leaned up against him, careful to mind her broken arm. They had just encountered Naraku only hours ago, and they all had the battle wounds to prove it.

But Bankotsu wasn't contempt to just sit there. He didn't have all the time in the world.

He pulled Kagome into a hot kiss, entangling his hands in her soft hair. Kagome leaned into the kiss, fully entranced. Bankotsu smirked and stuck his tongue into her mouth, exploring every last part of it. Kagome responded with a moan and glued her body to his. Bankotsu loved making her moan, he loved pleasuring her, even if she had told him from the start that she wasn't ready to have sex yet. He just had to be a little creative...

"Bankotsu…" Kagome moaned while Bankotsu placed kisses down her jaw line.

Oh yes, breaks were fun.


	49. Rice Wars

AN: Here's installment number 49! Just 51 more chapters to go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome sat next to her and Bankotsu's tree. She quietly nibbled on a grain of rice while staring into her bowl. Bankotsu had left over ten minutes ago in a rush, saying he'd be back soon. It was starting to worry Kagome, although it was probably nothing.

The next thing Kagome knew, about ten grains of rice came flying at her. Kagome tried to duck, but it was too late.

Kagome glared in the direction the rice had come from. Now it was all in her hair.

Bankotsu stepped from the trees, holding a bowl of rice identical to Kagome's.

"Jerk," Kagome grumbled to herself and tossed a small handful of rice at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu just stood there, assuming she'd miss. You could say he was surprised to get a face full of rice.

Bankotsu smirked, "It's on now."

Rice flew everywhere, but Bankotsu had way more than she did, thus a bigger lead.

Ten minutes later, Bankotsu was declared winner. Unfairly, of course.

Kagome giggled, she had nearly a whole bowl of rice in her hair, and she had a lot of it in her clothes as well. It looked like she had been caught in a rice storm.

Bankotsu wasn't exactly rice free either. There was some stuck in his braid and on his clothes.

Although the forest took the brunt of damage. Rice was scattered all over the place. In the trees, on the ground, laying in a puddle of water… You get the picture.

Kagome hit him lightly in the chest. "You know, I was actually planning on eating all of that."

Bankotsu laughed, "You're just jealous that I'm better at rice wars than you."

Kagome tried to glare, but couldn't help but laugh. Really, rice wars? That just sounded ridiculous to her.

Kagome counted the grains of rice left in her bowl. Fifty-one grains of rice to go.


	50. Addictions

AN: Hey, another update. I have a snow day today so I figured I would try and do something semi productive and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it. I'm halfway down with this story, it seems like just yesterday...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Do you have it?" Bankotsu asked in a hushed tone, seriousness evident on his face.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow; Bankotsu was definitely something all right.

"Well, do you have it or not?" The mercenary asked this time sounding annoyed with a frown marring his face.

'Should I lie? It might flip him out again. Ow well, it's really funny to watch.'Kagome laughed lightly for a bit and then finally answered, "Nope, I forgot it."

"This is no laughing matter! Kagome, do you or don't you have the chocolate?" Bankotsu asked his eyes wide while he was in a temporary state of panic. He _needed _his chocolate it was a matter of life or death. Okay, it was a matter of his happiness, but shouldn't that count for something. After all, he made sure Kagome was happy, when he wasn't been rude or messing with her, but still, that was his job after all.

This caused Kagome to laugh harder. It was becoming ridiculous, Bankotsu was a full-blown chocoholic.

"Of course I have it, but you really need to cut back." Kagome said while holding out a box labeled 'CHOCOLATE' in red letters.

Bankotsu smiled brightly and snatched the container from Kagome's hands. He carefully opened the lid and popped one of the candies in his mouth.

"Thanks Kagome, you're the best!" Bankotsu chimed cheerfully.

"Okay, now this is the last box, okay?"

Bankotsu smiled faded away and he asked in alarm, "What?"

Kagome smiled sadly and sighed, "You heard me, this isn't healthy."

Bankotsu sighed sadly and looked postively crestfallen, but his smile soon returned. "You know, it might be easier to quit if I had a different dessert to distract me."

Kagome looked and him blankly. 'Just what does he have in mind? That would just be replacing the problem with something else.'

She was about to open her mouth to say no, but she was cut off as Bankotsu kissed her.

"You could be my dessert." Bankotsu spoke this nonchalantly, but there was a huge smirk playing across his face.

'Bankotsu could be addicted to me… That wouldn't be that bad, after all, it isn't a harmful one, right?' Kagome thought to herself with a blush. She never had a chance to answer as Bankotsu placed his lips on hers once more.


	51. Fantasize

AN: It's me with another update. There's nothing really to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at her boyfriend. Her handsome boyfriend who happened to be great at kissing…

Bankotsu was just sitting down minding his business, playing with a bouncy ball that was intended for Shippo. Oh well, he had enough toys anyway. Besides, Bankotsu was bored, and a bored Bankotsu is not a good one. Maybe for Kagome, but for most people, he was rather destructive when not intertained.

He was just so _perfect_, in his own weird way, of course, his stupid cockiness, his wonderful braid and his _eyes_. They were the most striking shade of blue Kagome had ever seen in her life.

Bankotsu sighed while the ball bounced away. He wasn't in the mood to get up and get it, but he really wanted to play with that ball. Curse his random spout of laziness.

"Hey Kagome…" Bankotsu started, while putting on a cute smile, "Would you get that ball for me?"

Kagome did nothing. She was just staring off into space with the dumbest look on her face Bankotsu had ever seen.

"Yo, Kagome!"

Kagome remained the same not even flinching at Bankotsu's harsh tone. She let out a giggle and subconsciously brushed a bit of her hair towards the side.

He was just so gorgeous, how could she not admit it?

Bankotsu finally submitted to the fact that he'd have to get up. He walked up to Kagome and scooped her up into her arms, not caring about her protests. After walking to the location of the problem, he let her go.

Kagome glared at him. "Pick it up," Bankotsu said, not minding Kagome's dirty looks.

"What?" Kagome asked incredulously, her hands resting firmly on her hips.

"I asked you to pick up the ball. _You_ ignored me, so really you brought this on yourself." Bankotsu replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, you need to quit fantasizing about me."

Kagome's face turned scarlet, and she slowly put a hand to it. It was burning hot, of course she would be blushing. 'How did Bankotsu know? Was it really that obvious?' She asked herself in temporary panic.

Bankotsu chuckled to himself, he couldn't believe that was actually what she was doing. Well, he was really good looking, but still…

He reached down and picked up the ball.

"Here, I picked it up, now you put it away." Bankotsu said, agreeing to compromise.

Kagome took the ball, ignored her blush and tried her best to not smile while glaring at him. "Fine, but I'm still mad at you."

Bankotsu nodded solemnly. He was such a better actor than she was.


	52. Snowballs

AN: Sorry for the delay, I've just been feeling a lack of inspiration lately, but I seem to have gotten out of it. Remember to reveiw, they make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I highly doubt I ever will.

* * *

Kagome smiled and laughed, attempting to dodge the snowball aimed precisely at her already chilled head. Unfortunately, a round slushy ball of ice bombarded her face, causing drops of melting snow to slide down her cheeks in waves. Her smile slowly left her face and her eyes became set with new determination.

"Take this!"

__

Plunk

Bankotsu frowned; he hadn't expected Kagome to actually hit him. The top of his head was now sporting a large chunk of ice that was sure to melt soon.

"You know, your confidence is going to be your downfall one day." Kagome walked up to the miffed mercenary.

"Hey!" Kagome once again made a feeble attempt at dodging, with the same outcome. At this rate, she would be soaked soon. Her black hair was already wet, sticking to her coat and her hands were numb, only a sensation of cold remained.

Bankotsu walked up to her, a cool smirk on his face. He was the victor, the _pro_, and he definitely knew it. "I have every right to be confident, judging by the way I'm beating you."

Kagome said nothing; a light frown marred her features. She tried to look at the wet snowflake that had landed on her nose, and managed to go cross-eyed as a result. Shaking her head, she looked up at Bankotsu, who was hovering over her, a large snowball in hand.

"Snow suits you." He commented offhandedly.

Kagome stared at Bankotsu quizzically. She blinked three times before laughing, causing Bankotsu to wonder if she was suddenly going to combust from too much laughter in her system. He dropped the snowball and walked over to her, who had fallen over from laughing so badly. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, decided between his options. Should he attack, or should he back away slowly? Maybe he shouldn't have hit her head so many times…

"You're so cute!" After laughing for a few more minutes and seriously worrying Bankotsu, she placed a hot kiss on his cheek, contrasting with the chilling numbness of it.

Bankotsu sighed, perplexed by her antics. He _knew_ she must have been trying to distract him from the fact that he was going to beat her.

"It's working…" He grumbled, earning a puzzled look from Kagome.


	53. Soul Mates

AN: Again, sorry it's been so long everyone. Really, I've been plagued with so much inspiration these days. The only problem is it's for other non fan fiction related stuff. Seriously I keep getting so many plot bunnies for my short stories I've taken to writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Miroku, what do you think about soul mates?" Kagome asked nervously, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

Miroku faced Kagome, his eyes showing nothing but seriousness. "I believe that everyone has someone special that they were destined to be with. That nothing can stop their love, even if she seems so adamant on being friends."

Kagome looked at Miroku who had a bright light shining in his eyes, and Sango, whose face was ridiculously pink at this point. She held back a giggle. "I had no idea you could be so poetic Miroku."

Miroku looked away, refusing to meet Kagome's eyes. "Well…"

Kagome smiled serenely, and secretly thought about Bankotsu. "I take it you found a special someone?" Mirkou asked, snapping Kagome out of her lovey-dovey embarrassing thoughts.

Kagome nodded for a moment, blush staining her cheeks.

"…And I take it this isn't Inuyasha?"

Kagome frowned for a second and thought of her first love, which had gradually faded as he spent more time with Kikyo and as she began to know Bankotsu better. He was actually with her at this moment. Soon Kagome's wistful smile engulfed her again. It was better this way. She was happy, and she was nearly certain that Inuyasha was happy as well.

"No, actually." Kagome stared at the starry sky and prayed that her hope was right.

Miroku's questioning glance was contrasted by his somewhat knowing smile. Kagome knew that he had his ideas. Of course she was positive that he would never even think about Bankotsu. Although Sango's insane grin was a little unnerving. Kagome wished she would be a little less obvious about it. Miroku was guaranteed to question her about it later. Kagome thought of a plan to distract him, and maybe win some karma points as well.

"Hey Miroku, I'll be happy to help you win over Sango," Kagome whispered in said monk's ear. She laughed when he turned bright rouge. "I have a plan."


End file.
